50_cent_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
P.I.M.P ft G-Unit
x2: 50 Cent I don't know what you heard about me But a bitch can't get a dollar outta me No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see That I'm a motherfuckin' P.I.M.P. Cent Now shorty, she in the club, she dancin' for dollars She got a thing for that Gucci, that Fendi, that Prada That BCBG, Burberry, Dolce & Gabbana She's feeding fools fantasies, they pay her cause they want her I spit a little G man and my game got her A hour later have that ass up in the Ramada Them trick niggaz in they ear sayin' they think about her I got the bitch by the bar tryin' to get a drink up out her She like my style, she like my smile, she like the way I talk She from the country, she like me cause I'm from New York I ain't that nigga trying to holla cause I want some head I'm that nigga tryin' to holla cause I want some bread I could care less how she perform when she in the bed Bitch hit the track, catch a date, and come pay the kid Look baby, this is simple you can't see You fuckin' with me you fuckin' with a P.I.M.P. x2: 50 Cent G (What?) G (What?) G (What?) G (What?) G (What?) G (What?) G (What?) Unit (What?) Snoop Dogg F-I-F-T-Y C-E-N-T and S-N double O-P Doggy style in ya mouth for the 2003 And y'all know I'm from the DPG F-I-F-T-Y C-E-N-T and S-N double O-P We internationally known and locally respected (And you know you're just a P.I.M.P) Now what you know about me Dogg Yeah bitch I got my Now and Later gators on I'm bout to show you how my pimp hand is way strong Your dead wrong if ya think that pimpin' gon' die Twelve piece with a hundred hoes by my side I'm down with that nigga Fifty like I down with blue (We love you Snoop Dogg) G-U-N-I-Tizzy, fuckin' with me and the D-P-Gizzy Niggaz in New York know how Doggy get down I got my niggaz in Queens, I got my bitches Uptown I got my business in Manhattan, I ain't fuckin' around I got some butter pecan, Puerto Ricans from the Boogie Down (Down) That's waitin' on me to return So they can snatch these braids out and put my hair in a perm, word They love it when I get to crippin' And spittin' this mag-ah-ni-ficent pimpin 2: 50 Cent Banks You need to switch over and ride with a star It'll get you far I'm a P-I-M-P G-A-N-G-S-T-E-R Yeah, I'm young, but I ain't dumb Got some tricks, but I ain't one I'm a guerrilla for scrilla, I trip you, you try to run I let em' do as they please, as long as they get my cheese Even if they gotta freeze, or if it's a hundred degrees I keep em' on they knees, take a look under my sleeve I ain't gotta give em' much, they happy with Mickey D's, PIMP Buc We keep it pimpin' in the South, you know how it go (Dirty, Dirty) We drive old school white walls with mink clothes I spin the G-Unit piece, and get em' dizzy Man cough up your love, or you're girl comin' with me When your neck and wrist glow, she already should know That money make the world go round, so lets get mo' Its time to show these playas how it should be done You got pimp potential, you're might could be one, G-UNIT 2: 50 Cent Cent speaking In Hollywood, they say there's no b'ness like show b'ness In the hood, they say, there's no b'ness like ho b'ness You know, they say I talk a lil' fast, but if you listen a lil' faster I ain't got to slow down for you to catch up, BITCH Category:50 cent